Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application, and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) communication systems employ multiple transmit antennas and multiple receive antennas to communicate data symbols over a communications channel. MIMO communication systems may allow a plurality of receivers to be serviced utilizing a same frequency band. In this manner, MIMO communication systems may advantageously increase an amount of data the communication systems are able to send to users.
Single-input multiple-output (SIMO) communication systems may employ a single transmit antenna and multiple receive antennas to communicate data symbols over a communications channel.
MIMO and SIMO systems may find use in a variety of applications including, but not limited to, wireless networks, cellular systems including 3G and 4G systems, such as 3GPP LTE-Advanced, local and wide area networks, and wireless broadband systems (such as WiMAX or WiMAX2).